The invention relates to a differential and a differential system adapted for a four-wheel drive vehicle and, more specifically, to ones adapted for a vehicle mutually switchable between four-wheel drive and two-wheel drive.
Conventionally, a drive force transmission with a differential of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publications No. 3-118233 and NO. 3-292437 are known.
The drive force transmission is located to a rear wheel drive system in a four-wheel drive system. The transmission has a differential with a rotatable differential housing. The transmission includes a ring gear member for the transmission of a drive force to the casing.